Conservative Party (Darnussia)
The Conservative Party is a conservative political party in the Darnussian Republic. Today, the Conservative Party supports a pro-business platform, with foundations in economic libertarianism, strong patriotism and social conservatism based on religion. The party is said to be close to the Christian right. Brief history The party was originally founded in 2297, in the city of Merenbürg, by John Williamson, after the extintion of the then People's Party. Soon conquering a solid right-wing voter base, ranging from Christian social conservatives to classical liberals, the party moved into the national political mainstream, being whether in Government as in Opossition. After a long period of inactivity the party was refounded in 2444 by Jan Bushnell and presently is one of the main political parties in the Darnussian Republic. Ideology The party's ideology is influenced by: a) Conservatism: since the party defends a set of stable social values and faces tradition as a result of what has prevailed throughout change; b) Classical liberalism: since the party defends a minimal and arbitral State and faces the free market economy as a freeing element which potentiates the individual initiative of citizens; c) Christian democracy: since the party asserts the old Judeo-Christian heritage of Darnussia and affirms Judeo-Christianism as the basis for moral values. Platform Crime/Personal Safety * Criminals and evil doers must be punished to the fullest extent of the law; and the rights of the innocent must be protected over the rights of the convicted; * Support the right to keep and bear arms for personal security and defense. Private Property * The ownership of private property is the foundation of a free society; * Support vigorous protection of private property rights. Education * Support excellence in education through accountability, parental involvement, local control and school choice as a key to success and the ability to compete in a complex and changing world. Healthcare * Encourage private sector solutions to healthcare concerns and the preservation of healthcare benefits for the elderly. Life Issues * Believe in the protection and sanctity of human life from preborn to the elderly, infirm and disabled until natural death; * Opposed to human embryo research, human cloning and abortion. Controlled Substances * Disapprove of efforts to legalize or decriminalize drugs. Immigration * Support legal immigrants who are are productive, law-abiding persons; * Support vigorous enforcement of all laws dealing with immigration. Environment * Support environmental policy that is based on sound science. * Believe a clean environment and a sound economy are compatible. Family Issues * Support strengthening the family and preserving the sanctity of marriage; * Support marriage as between one man and one woman. Homeland Security * Urge law enforcement efforts to secure our borders and prevent illegal entry; * Support all legal activities to detect terror threats and prevent terrorist attacks on Darnussia. Party Leaders President * Jan Bushnell (2444-2455) * John Knickerbacker (2455-2462) * David McCarey (2462-) Cabinets Prime Minister * Jan Bushnell (2446-2449); (2449-2450); (2450-2453); (2453-2456) * John Knickerbacker (2456-2459); (2459-2462) * David McCarey (2462-2465); (2465-) Heads of State President * Thomas Stockdale (2446-2449); (2449-2450) * John Letterman (2450-2453); (2453-2456) * Richard Ford (2459-2462); * Jan Bushnell (2462-2465); (2465-) Political parties in Darnussia Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia